1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of wearing apparel, and to the particular field of wearing apparel for the foot.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The inventor has observed that many socks are worn out before their time because a hole is worn through the sock. Such a sock must either be sewn up or discarded. If discarded, a matching sock may become worthless thereby aggravating the loss. Time and expense must be expended to sew the sock if it is to be repaired. Often a repaired sock is not as desirable as an unrepaired sock.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting a sock from being worn away by contact between a wearer""s foot and the sock during use of the sock.
The inventor has also observed that many socks become worn in the toe portion thereof. This is due to the pressure placed on the sock by a walking motion during use of the sock or due to a wearer""s toe nail wearing through the sock. Because of the particular motion executed by some people when they walk, the rubbing contact between the toe, or toes, of the wearer and the sock eventually wears a hole in the sock. Once a hole has been worn in the sock, the above-discussed problems occur.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting a toe portion of a sock from being worn away by contact between a wearer""s foot and the sock during use of the sock.
The wearing apparel art has many examples of foot wear. Some of these examples include socks. Some of these socks have a double layer of material in the sock. However, this makes the sock more expensive to manufacture, thicker, more cumbersome and less versatile. All, or any, of these factors make the sock less desirable.
Some people may actually wear two socks. However, this is not desirable since this may be hot on the wearer""s foot and/or uncomfortable due to the added thickness of the sock. This may also be expensive since it requires an extra sock in a situation where one sock should suffice.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means for protecting a sock from being worn away by contact between a wearer""s foot and the sock during use of the sock and which does not add any discomfort to the wearer.
Still further, it is desirable for some socks to be worn in several different situations. This will make the socks efficient and economical. Thus, it may be desirable for some socks to be worn in a dress situation where little walking may occur, yet also be worn in other situations where a great deal of walking may occur. In the first situation, the sock may not need to be protected; whereas, in the second situation, the sock may need to be protected. A sock with added protection may be expensive or cumbersome in the first situation, yet an unprotected sock may not suffice for the latter situation. This may force a wearer into either wearing an overly cumbersome sock for a situation that does not require a protected sock, or to wear a sock that is not really suited for another situation.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting a sock from being worn away by contact between a wearer""s foot and the sock during use of the sock and which permits a sock to be worn in a manner that is most efficient for a particular situation.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a means for protecting a sock from being worn away by contact between a wearer""s foot and the sock during use of the sock.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for protecting a sock from being worn away by contact between a wearer""s foot and the sock during use of the sock and which does not add any discomfort to the wearer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for protecting a toe portion of a sock from being worn away by contact between a wearer""s foot and the sock during use of the sock.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for protecting a sock from being worn away by contact between a wearer""s foot and the sock during use of the sock and which permits a sock to be worn in a manner that is most efficient for a particular situation.
These, and other, objects are achieved by providing a means that protects only the toe portion of a sock during use. A sock protector is worn when a situation is anticipated that a sock will be stressed and is not used in other situations. For example, if the wearer anticipates that he or she will do a great deal of walking, the sock protector is worn; however, if the wearer anticipates a great deal of standing or sitting, such as may occur in a dress situation, the sock protector may not be needed. However, the same sock can be worn in both situations making the sock versatile. The protector is worn over the toes of the wearer to locate the protection in the exact area that generally is most vulnerable to being worn away by contact with the wearer""s foot while leaving unprotected those areas of the sock that do not need such protection.
In this manner, the sock can be manufactured in the most efficient manner, yet a protected sock will not be unreasonably cumbersome, hot or thick. Specifically, only the area of the sock that is most likely to wear away is fully protected without protecting other areas whereby a sock can be protected without adding significant cost or material to the sock. It is also noted that the toe area of a sock or shoe generally has the most extra room and thus a wearer""s foot will not be overly restricted by adding a sock protector only at the toe area of the foot; whereas, adding material to other areas may overly-restrict a wearer""s foot. Thus, one problem (protecting a sock) is solved without creating other problems (such as overly-restricting a wearer""s foot).
A sock can be manufactured in the most cost-effective manner, yet be adaptable to several different situations. Thus, a sock can be manufactured to have only a single layer of thickness, yet by using the sock protector included in the present invention, the sock can be used in situations where thick socks are most efficient. This makes the sock versatile, comfortable and efficient, yet inexpensive.